


Fox of Flowers

by CurseOclock



Series: Fox Of flowers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurseOclock/pseuds/CurseOclock





	

Long ago,when the world and its sisters did not exist, and there was nothing but an inky black chaos, we call this place forgotten by time “Waru”. But residing in Waru lived two goddess sisters, The elder, Ika, and the younger, Jun. Ika was tired of the havoc and unorder in Waru, so she used most of her power to create the world and its sisters, and also created order, and hope spread through the land. But Jun enjoyed the havoc and evilness of Waru, and she thought the peace and order of the newly created universe was boring and meaningless, so Jun used her powers to bring hate, evil, and despair into the being of the new existence. Ika was furious, and as punishment for Jun’s sins, she used what little power left to seal her sister’s soul into a flower as black her heart. This flower was called the “Despair flower” and Ika was now so weak, she had no other choice but to seal her own soul in a flower to keep her from fading away. A flower as pure as freshly fallen snow, and the flower was called the “Hope Flower”. Now, the flowers are guarded in a shrine far in the mountainous woods, protected by only the strongest magical barriers and two Priestesses void of temptation, and legends say if a mortal were to hold the two flowers, one in each hand, depending on if good or evil resided in their heart, the world would either thrive with peace and love, or end in wars of death and hate, but that shall never happen…Right?


End file.
